Fallout: The Capital Wasteland
by DrizzyDrake5
Summary: Vault 101. To Matthew, that's his home, his friends all live there in peace while he carries on a secret relationship with the Overseer's daughter. That All changes when someone leaves during a radroach infestation and life as he knew it, was never going to be same...
1. Growing up fast!

**Chapter 1: Growing Up Fast**

"Happy Birthday!" **The ten year old boy closed his eyes with his arm when the bright light shot on as the Vault PA radio played music in the cafeteria. He couldn't see anyone at the moment due to covering his eyes, but he could make out some of the voices. Voices of his friends, well most were friends anyways, like Amata and Freddie Gomez at least. He removed his arm from his eyes to see his father, James, with a giant smile. Next to him stood Old Lady Palmer who the boy saw as a grandma and a great person, she always helped out their family seeing as his mother died when he was being born and his father was always busy. She always made sugary sweet treats and home cooked meals for the father and son. Finally, next to her, was the Overseer. Alphonse Almadoovar, father of his best friend, Amata. Alphonse was...well he wasn't very liked by the boy. Alphonse always tended to favor everyone over him and James. Always informed last, ruder to, tried to avoid contact, he even gave him the wrong schedule times for school and gave James a higher income tax. They may not like it, but hey...beats the Wasteland. He always wondered what the Wasteland was like, but he'd prefer not to find out anytime soon. Or ever.**

**The boy was kind of tall for his age with a normal build. He had brown eyes and black hair with a normal short fade. He was kind of good looking, to most of the vault girls he grew up with. He had a chiseled jawline and a normal sized nose. When he smiles, he had small somewhat noticeable dimples. He all around looked like his mother, Catherine. From the pictures he had seen, he looked a lot like her. Skin tone too, the chocolate colored skin unlike his father who was Caucasian and a bit tan. **

"Happy Birthday Matthew! My god, son, twelve years old already! Look at you growing up, excellent at Baseball, good kid, amazing grades! Your mother would be so pro-" **James spoke highly of his son. It made Matthew smile when he heard what he said about him, and especially his mother. He never knew his mother seeing as she died giving birth to him, but just by what he heard about her he thought she was one of the best people ever. She was a very kind hearted woman and stood up for others, she was even a scientist like James. She was also Catholic and always tried to 'do God's plan' as his father would say, whatever that meant. She was so religious, she even named him Jeremiah and had a bible verse hanging up. Revelation 21:6. The alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end, I will give thirst onto that is the waters of life. The water of life, he didn't know why, but that one line Matthew just seemed to love. James praising his son was caught off by Alphonse rudely interrupting him. **

"Congrats young man! You now have a voice in this vault seeing as you're a teen!" **Alphonse put on a fake smile as he talked to Matthew. **"At this age, you are allowed to have a part time job of your choice until you take the G.O.A.T exam, you are allowed to attend public addressings, and best of all...your own Pip-boy 3000! Now remember the future is here and you are that future! Try not to use up all that internal database storage on the Pip-boy in one place." **Alphonse gave a laugh that was faker than the smile from earlier. Matthew could tell he did not like giving him the pip boy and saying that he was the future of the vault. It kind of made him feel like an outcast, like he wasn't as important. 'Whatever, screw that guy' he thought, but of course, would never EVER say to the Overseer for obvious reasons. **

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot." **He smiled and looked up at his father. He always thought his dad was some kind of miracle worker. Doctor and scientist, and even would help Stanley with engineering while making most residents happy and managing to always make sure Matthew found a way to have things tend to end up in his favor. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he did. James simply chuckled and shook his head. **

"It was no problem, but you should be thanking Amata! She did most of the work actually! Now go on and enjoy your party, you're only ten once." **James gave Matthew a high five, mostly because he thought at that teen stage that children wouldn't want to hug their parents as much and he didn't want to embarrass him. James walked off to talk with Stanley Armstrong. Meanwhile, Jeremiah walked over to Amata.**

"Happy Birthday! I hope you like the decorations. Me and your dad spent a while setting it up, sorry about the invite list by the way...my dad set it up." **She nodded her head at the Wally Mack and Butch DeLoria. **

**Matthew groaned and rolled his eyes, not them two. They were the bullies of the vault. They thought they were tough and all until Officer Gomez and Officer Taylor would catch them and Paul Hannon for stealing and smoking Butch's mom's cigarettes. Then they would start whining and acting like they didn't know better. He even swore he could see a pack of cigarettes sticking out of Butch's pocket right now.**

"It's whatever about Butch and Wally. I could care less, I'll just try to avoid them." **Amata rolled her eyes at his competence. **"Riiiiight, but will they avoid you is the question? Answer: probably not." **Matthew simply shrugged and decided to change the topic**.

"Oh well. But anyhow, thanks for helping setting this up, beats Jim and Janice's birthday party. Remember when the pinata Janice hit broke off the line and hit Steve in the chest!" **Both Matthew and Amata laughed as they remembered the whole incident. **"Yeah and Janice liked you too...is it true she was your first kiss? Or was it Christine Kendall?" **Matthew had a noticeable red blush and couldn't speak for a second. He thought of what to say or just ignore the question, but then he remembered Amata was his best friend since he was born…'damn it' he thought and decided to tell her the truth. **

"It was Janice Wilkins...under the bleachers...after my baseball game…". **He remembers her talking to him and always showing attraction towards him. He never complained about it despite Jim always saying how he'll beat up Jeremiah if he ever did have a thing with her. Then he remembered after the game and the constant flirting back and forth in the moment, then the sudden pull she put on him. They went under the bleachers set up in the atrium for the game and then there it was, his first kiss. To him it was like fireworks, not that he'd ever tell anybody though. Janice was pretty, cute and loved to be out and about, but Matthew was just weird about things like that. He thought maybe making it seem like no big deal made him cool.**

**Amata covered her mouth and laughed a minute. **"Well I got you another present, and it isn't a kiss from Janice Wilkins. It a better though!"

"Hmmmm…" **He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment again. Wondering what is better than a kiss from Janice Wilkins? The holotape game known as Atomic command? A preserved baseball bat signed by the one and only pre-war Baseball legend, Derek Jeter? Grandma Taylor's vault famous pie that won the vault 'cake-bake'? No...he knew what it was.** "Grognak the Barbarian issue 52, in the lair of the virgin slayer, preserved." **Matthew smirked and crossed his arms. Amata nodded and snapped her fingers in response. **

"Yep. I found it in a box of my dad's old things. He had a box full of comics. Crazy huh? Thinking him reading a bunch of old comics? It's crazier to think that he was even our age! Anyhow, I'll let you go and interact with the rest of the people."

**Matthew talked to Alphonse, deciding to be polite despite his dislike towards the man. He was nice and all but Alphonse seemed uptight, over confident, and rude. Jeremiah thought 'yeah, maybe I should talk to Butch instead of Alphonse 9 times out of 10... at least Butch can have a funny comment once or twice. After that, he talked to Old Lady Palmer, the sweet old lady told him a story. People disliked the stories, but Jeremiah actually loved them. He showed her respect and listened to the whole story. She awarded him with his present, a homemade sweet roll, the sweet rolls she made actually took second in the cake-bake off. He then went over to Stanley and he informed him about how he fixed up the Pip-boy and features it comes with. Suddenly, Andy the mister handy decided to cut the cake. Everybody yelled no and he used his buzzsaw to cut the cake and it did anything but properly cut the cake. Jeremiah wasn't too upset though, it could still be eaten if it was all messed up, and he had the sweet roll. Paul Hannon approached him.** "Hey Matt," **Matt was a nickname most people called him of course.** "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Butch and Wally. You're not that bad as they say and happy birthday, cool Pip-boy!" **Jeremiah smiled and watched as Paul walked back to his booth. He was actually happy that Paul apologized…**

**But that didn't last long as when Butch and Wally started harassing Paul, he started to trash talk Matthew. **"Of course…" **He mumbled. Jeremiah walked around talking to other guests, Officer Gomez wished him a happy birthday.**

"Hey! I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake!" **Butch said to Matthew and grabbed his shoulder. He was tired of Butch and all his rude behavior. He hated how he acted better than everyone.** "So? What about it? Not like I can fix it." **Matthew raised a brow and stared Butch down, wondering what he was getting at.** "Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer, now! Or else I'll beat your ass!" **That was the last straw from Matthew. He pushed Butch back into a table. Jeremiah had officially had enough of Butch. He was going to tell him off and not take his crap. **

"I'm done with your shit Butch! You're always complaining and being a jerk! And now you want MY sweet roll that was MY present? Awwww, what's the matter, your mom drink up all the vault food ration stamps again?" **Paul and Wally made a 'ooooo' sound as Butch's face lighted up red with embarrassment. He raised a clenched fist and gritted his teeth. **"That's it, you're dead!" **Butch swung at Matthew, he tried to lean back to dodge the hit, Butch's fist nipping the side of his head. Matthew pushed Butch into the wall and punched him in the stomach. Butch responded by slapping him and kicking his leg a couple times. **

**They headbutted and tied up for a little bit before Officer Gomez rushed over. **"HEY KNOCK IT OFF! ESPECIALLY YOU BUTCH! YOU'RE ALWAYS STARTING SHIT!" **They were seperated and Officer Mack came in. He escorted Butch back to his house and Gomez rested a hand on Matthew's shoulder. **"Hey, I hope Butch isn't giving you problems." **Matthew gave a shrug and stared up at Gomez, deciding not to let Butch get to him. About time he did anyways.** "Boys will be boys!" **He smirked and Gomez gave a soft chuckle and a pat on the back. **"That's good. Butch's mom better get that boy in line or else he's going to be a nut job in a few years. Anyhow, enjoy the rest of your party!" **Gomez went back and sat on the stool as Matthew walked off, Amata stared him down with the biggest grin he ever saw as she mouthed the words 'Told ya so!' He rolled his eyes at her and went up to James. **

"Hey Son, is Butch giving you problems again? I tried to convince the Overseer about not inviting him, but no luck sadly…" **James sighed and shook his head but Matthew held his head high knowing he just stood up to the bully. He crossed his arms trying to seem cool as he shrugged, nodded his head and went 'eh' in an unphased voice. **"I can handle Butch. Thanks for caring though dad." **James gave a reassuring smile and was about to say something but he heard the intercom beeped. He went over to answer it while Matthew talked to Beatrice. She gave him a poem that was well...strange all around. But she was a nice lady, attractive, in her early 30's and her husband died in the last radroach infestation. She Always tried to be optimistic and kind and be thought she was amazing for that. He also viewed her as a mother figure for how she talked to and treated Matthew. He didn't mind it either, especially because she had a miscarriage and never had her own child. **

**James came back over and nodded. **"That was Jonas on the intercom. He said he got a present for you, he's down in the reactor so let's head down there. Alright?" **Matthew nodded and followed James down to the reactor. Jonas was easily one of his favorite people in the vault. Jonas was hilarious and an all around good person, he also could keep a secret. There was so much he told Jonas that not another single living soul knew. What some of those secrets were, must remain unknown. They went down to the reactor and Matthew greeted Jonas. Jonas simply raised a brow and crossed his arms. **"Aren't you a little young to be down in the reactor?"

**He rested his hands at his side and shook his head no with a smirk. Deciding to clap back at Jonas' sarcastic comment with a response. **"Nope. Can't say that anymore. I'm ten years old now!" **Jonas laughed. **"Yes you are! Happy birthday buddy! I think your father will want to give you this present. **Jonas grinned and narrowed his eyes at James. James opened up a steamer trunk and pulled out a box, he opened the box and inside was a bb gun. Despite being a BB gun, Matthew's eyes widened and had a giant smile.** "Your very own BB gun! It was found down here in the lower levels, we stole one of Butch's switchblade and took the spring out of it to fix the BB gun. Fit like a glove and here we are! Have fun with it but be careful!"

**Matthew excitedly took the gun and studied it. To him, it was his first 'gun' and it was beautiful to say the least. Well to him at least he aimed down the sights that seemed on point and the lever was easy to crack. He heard the BBs moving around inside and was ready to use it until he realized 'where?'. **"Down here? We can't shoot this down here." **James nodded in agreement but knew what he was doing.** "You're right. We can't shoot it down here unless we want the Overseer knocking on our door. That's why me and Jonas found a way to unlock this. Show him Jonas." **Jonas did as James said and unlocked the large armored door. The door showed three spinning targets behind a small metal wall. There was a sign above it that said 'firing range'. Jeremiah whistled as James told him how it was the old vault security firing range. **"Thanks dad, thanks Jonas...this is the best present ever!"

**He rushed down the hall and the two followed him. He got set and aimed down the sight, he fired at a target and missed. He was trying to get used to the whole firing thing. It took him a minute, but he got used to BB gun. He hit all the targets as the two adults hyped him up and said he was the 'next Texas Red'. Of course, he appreciated the comments, and had the biggest smile anybody would have ever seen. Suddenly he then heard a weird crawling sound and a disgusting wing flapping sound as well as something sounding a bit slimy, he stared down and saw the radroach, the sight making him throw up a bit in his mouth. James spoke up**. "Matt, how about you use that BB gun to take down that radroach. You would be doing the whole vault a favor of course!"

**First kill. Well about to be. Closet thing he ever killed was a fly. He held his breath to steady his aim like Jonas said and aimed down the sight at the radroach, he fired multiple times and hit every shot on the mutated insect. It took awhile, seeing as it was only a BB gun, but he eventually did kill it. James clapped. **"Good work! That's one less radroach to deal with. How about we get a picture to remember your tenth birthday?" **Matthew nodded and replied with an enthusiastic yes.**

"Hey Jonas? How about you get a picture of me and the big game hunter?" **Matthew placed on the red baseball cap Susie Mack got him for his Birthday. Jonas grabbed a conveniently placed camera and held it high.** "Alright, say cheese!" **James put his arm around his son and the two gave a big smile as they said 'cheese!'.**

**The flash went off as the picture was taken. Matthew happy as he was unaware of the horrors that laid above ground.**


	2. Future Imperfect

**Chapter 2: Future Imperfect**

***6 years have passed since Matthew's 10th birthday.***

**Matthew stands in his father's office. The stethoscope examining his throat. Matthew had said he was sick, coincidentally on the same day as the Generalized Occupational Application Test. Also known as the G.O.A.T. Matthew had gained a bit of height, somewhat stocky with a bit of muscle, he had a small mustache growing in and his same short fade. His jawline becoming more noticeable and strong looking.**

"Son, I'm glad we talked but now, it's time to take your G.O.A.T exam. I know you may not like it, but we all have to take it. Now, head on over there and if it makes you happy, you can eat at the dinner after it. Deal?" **James said in a rational and polite voice as he spoke to Matthew. James had always been rational, everyone knew he was rational and only was authoritative when he had to be. James knew from the start that Matthew was sick, but he knew it would be the perfect moment to speak to his son. Matthew nodded his head. His eyes darted around the neatly organized office, the revelations 21:6 bible verse on the wall in a frame and a vintage Vault-Tec bobblehead on the desk. The bobblehead holding a giant needle and said 'medicine' on the base while it had a quote on the bottom. Matthew and James then made eye contact again.**

"Sure dad, sounds good. And again...thanks for the talk." **Matthew was originally faking an illness to stay home. He heard horror stories about the G.O.A.T exam and what could possibly happen if you failed. He heard you're thrown out of the vault without even saying goodbye and only in your vault suit, of course that wasn't true and James told him that, but he still knew you could possibly face vault imprisonment if you found a way to possibly fail the exam. Of course, he wasn't sick and somehow...the two ended up talking about Catherine, Matthew's mom and of course, James' wife. It was the most he ever learned about her. What interested her so much, why she loved God so much, what her parents were like, why she'd want to see Matthew succeed. It made him feel happy but also sad. Sad that she wasn't here to see him grow up. Nevertheless, the conversation ended and Matthew went out of the office.**

"Hey sport! Stopped in to see your old man I assume? Big day since it's the G.O.A.T exam! Well you better not cheat or they'll put you in the department with old Stanley." **Jonas said to Matthew. Matthew responded with a chuckle and noticed Stanley in a chair coughing in a disgusting sick tone as he rolled his eyes. Stanley was always a fun guy until his wife died last year. Ever since then, he seemed in more of a bad mood and more isolated. Not even wanting to interact with Andy the mister handy. Stanley even thought about trying to cheer up though, which was good, but will take awhile. Despite the recent events, Matthew still waved to the old family friend before heading out the medical facility.**

"Hey Matthew! Good luck on the G.O.A.T exam, I remember taking it last year!" **Mary Holdren said as she was carrying some kitchen gear like knives and spatulas with a smile. She was a grade above Matthew and her G.O.A.T exam had her placed as a chef in the dinner with 'Grandma' Taylor. She had just gotten engaged to Tom Holdren and he noticed the very noticeable ring on her finger. She had been with many men before Tom, even flirting with Matthew once or twice. But when she started dating Tom, it was like her whole life changed: better grades, kinder, better self respect, etc. Matthew gave a simple nod and smile in response to her greeting.**

"Thanks Mary! I appreciate it! Also, I hope your and Tom's wedding goes well!" **He said in a kind voice as Mary gave an enthusiastic smile and small blush as she thanked him before going on her way, Matthew did the same.**

**He then passed Susie Mack and Freddy Gomez giggling and kissing. The two had been in a relationship longer than most pre-war couples were. Ever since they were little kids they had a thing for each other and at 8 years old, they considered each other 'dating' even though they didn't know the first thing about it. It seemed to last though. Susie noticed Matthew and waved at him. Susie considered Matthew a little brother that acted as a big brother. They were friends for awhile and he always stood up for her when Butch would harass her because her brother, Wally, wouldn't because he was best friends with him. **"Hey Matt!" **She said in a gleeful voice.**

"Oh, hey Matt!" **Freddie turned and waved at him next. Freddie and Matthew grew up best friends. Matthew always liked the Gomez family, Freddy was a good kid, Officer Gomez was always cool, and Pepper was a kind lady. Freddie liked Matthew's family back; he thought that James and Matthew were dependable and could keep a secret, so he spent a lot of his time at their house when something was bothering him. There was a couple of things Freddie told them that he never told another soul. **

"Hey! I see you two having some fun, so to keep it quick and simple...good luck on the G.O.A.T!" **He waved at them and they waved back. The two went back to their showing of affection as Matthew face palmed with a smirk and shook his head before going on with his day. He turned the corner and started walking towards the classroom until...**

"Come on Amata, I'll show you a real Tunnel Snake!" **A distinct greaser esque voice was heard by the classroom.** "HAHAHA! SHOW HER BUTCH!" **A deep voice was heard hyping up what the other person said.** "Hey Amata, you better show me a good time in the broom closet like I heard you showed Doctor's kid!" **The sentence was heard by a laugh, the voice sounded like a black male. **

**Matthew groaned and quickly walked down the hallway. He knew it was Butch and his dumb 'Tunnel Snakes' gang harassing Amata. Amata had gotten better looking over the years; long beautiful hair, perfect skin, nice sounding voice, bright blue eyes and a great build. He saw the group of Butch, Paul, and Wally surround Amata as they showed no sign of slowing down on the harassment.** "Leave me alone!" **Amata shouted.**

"Hey Butch!" **Matthew shouted. Tossing the bookbag on his shoulder aside as he raised his chin up and stared down the group of three. He had been jumped by the Tunnel Snakes on multiple occasions, and over the years he became a better fighter. Of course he never came out scratch free and lost more than he won, but he has shown to be able to do damage to three greasers with switchblades. Matthew hated seeing their constant bullying, thefts, and constant harassment to both men and women, but this was the last straw to Matthew.**

"Butch? What the hell do you think you're doing? And who do guys even think you are?" **Matthew shouted as he stepped forward. Butch had a big smirk on his face. Butch had still been that same inconsiderate brat he was since before he was 10. But now worse. Butch had grown more attracted to violence and weirder ways of being rude to people; hence why he was the most disliked in the vault.**

"We're the Tunnel Snakes! That's who we are, and we rule!" **Butch shouted enthusiastically, more enthusiasm in his voice than Matthew ever heard from anyone. **"Tunnel Snakes rule!" **Paul Hannon spoke. Matthew thought Paul was a good kid and he had good grades, but he was such a follower to Butch and Wally that is was sickening in some esthetics. Matthew simply hated the whole 'gang' thing they had going on.**

"You guys are dumb. Your whole thug persona and Tunnel Snakes thing is dumb. What are you guys going to do when the Overseer finds out and Paul's dad whips you all into shape?" **Matthew raised a brow and studied the three of them. Paul looked afraid seeing as his dad was the head of security. Paul was 'weak' compared to the others. Paul really didn't even like being in a gang, he liked more of the ability to do things with his best friends. Butch looked unphased, the exact same smirk he had on. He didn't care for anything unless it made him happy. Wally had a more aggressive face as the man gritted his teeth. Wally, despite growing up in one of the healthier and friendliest families in the vault, was so rude and aggressive, probably because it made him look tough. Their expressions spoke so much about their personalities. **"We don't care**. **Quit being a bitch, you square!" **Wally shouted.**

"Shut it Wally." **Matthew spoke seriously.** "You're just a second in command. Everybody knows Butch is your leader." **Wally looked offended, as if he was just called a racial slur.**

"Come on Butch! We don't have to listen to this bullshit, right?" **Wally gave a death stare to Butch as he ignored the truth that Matthew just said to him. Butch gritted his teeth and spat the toothpick out his mouth. **"Alright shrimp. Those were some impressive insult you just gave, but If you don't wanna be heading back to ya' daddy with a few kinks and dents in your skull, pick your next words wisely. Bitch." **Butch spat at him. Matthew narrowly dodged it. Matthew clenched his fists and walked up to Butch, squaring him up as he stared face to face with him. **

"That's it Butch! You and me! Right here right now! You're just a simple punk! If you were soooooo hard, then do something about it to prove how cool you are!" **Butch laughed and pushed Matthew back**. "Alright Matt, you got some balls. No matter...TUNNEL SNAKES, LET'S TEACH THE TWERP A LESSON!" **Amata shouted to stop as they all approached Matthew. Matthew wasted no time by swinging as Wally, landing a good hit across his jaw. He then pushed Wally into Butch, knocking them onto the ground. Paul slapped Matthew, then kneed him in the stomach, he followed it up with two hits to the head. Matthew responded with a couple punched in the stomach and yanking his jacket over his face to blind him while he punched him in the side of the head. Wally came up from behind and tossed Matthew to the ground, Butch kicking him while on the ground. Matthew gritted his teeth as he rolled to his back and kicked his foot right into Butch's stomach. Jumping up, he began non-stop punching Butch. Well, until Paul recovered and rammed into Matthew, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the wall hard. The fight stopped as the group saw coming out of his room and clearing his throat. Wally had a red mark on his face and a lump on his chin, Paul had a black eye, Butch with a banged up lip and finally, Matthew had a few black and blue marks and a paper sized cut on his forehead. Butch spat some blood onto the ground and smirked.**

"Ok, ok, you win! We'll leave the girl alone, you won't be so lucky next time. Come on Tunnel Snakes, let's move out!" **They walked away as Matthew just shook his head. Amata ran up and hugged him. **"Thanks…" **she spoke with a sigh.**

"Stupid Tunnel Snakes! I don't know why they can't just leave me alone...so what I'm the Overseer's daughter?! But anyways, I appreciate it...hasn't been the best day." **Matthew listened to Amata intently. He looked around and saw the camera check out the other side of the hall. Matthew then gave Amata a kiss. He didn't want the camera to see because well...the Overseer probably wouldn't like seeing his daughter kiss the boy he never liked. **

"Better?" **Matthew spoke softly to Amata who then smiled and nodded.** "Better." **She replied to him. After grabbing his bookbag, the couple walked into the classroom where stood in the middle with his arms crossed.**

"Matt! You ready to take the G.O.A.T?" **Matthew sighed as he closed his eyes and thought of what to say. He then opened his eyes and stared at his favorite teacher. He opened his mouth and said,**

"No." **Matthew spoke truthly.**

** shrugged as he stood up and down on his tippy toes. always favored Matthew, he said it was because he reminded him of a younger version of himself. Naive, charismatic, good looking, could handle his own against people who didn't like him and fast. It could just be him relieving his glory days, which it usually was, but did speak truthfully about Matthew. **"Don't worry man...just relax, you probably won't be the janitor unless you somehow find a way to borderline fail the exam." ** grinned and raised a brow. Matthew laughed as the joking humor made him feel slightly less nervous. He took a seat behind Amata.**

** played the projector that presented the vault boy riding on a goat with the acronym above. He stood in the center of the room and projected his voice. **"Alright exam time! Time to take the generalized occupational tests! No cheating, and eyes on your own paper!"

"Hehehe!" **A laugh was heard in the room. groaned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked over at Butch. thought of some ways to suspend Butch, but seeing as the test hasn't started, he was in the clear. He gave Butch a dirty look and to put it lightly...he really disliked Butch. And to put it lightly in response...Butch disliked Brotch. **"Yes I'm talking to you !" **He spoke sternly.**

"Anyhow, pencils up. There are no wrong answers and remember to put your name on it...let's begin." **The class raised their pencils and stared at with a grin on his face.**

"Question 1…you are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, 'I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!' What's your response?" **Matthew rubbed his chin in thought before picking B.) 'But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?' Because it seemed the most intelligent.**

"Question 2...while working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? **Matthew picked A.) amputating the infected area because for some reason, James taught Matthew how to amputate a limb properly increase of emergencies.**

"Question 3...You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" **Matthew picked A.) Give the boy a hug and tell him it'll be ok. The boy was properly having struggles at home and the Overseer tends to overreact so he'll cut the child some slack.**

"Question 4...congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?" **Matthew picked C.) catcher since he played catcher, of course.**

"Question 5...Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?" **Matthew picked A.) trade something in exchange for the resident's life. Matthew didn't want to murder and was friends with most people in the vault, so he'd have tried and see what he could do to not have to do it.**

"Question 6...Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?" **Matthew picked to D.) Lockpick the door with a bobby pin. It was easy to find bobby pins, simple and quick, and he learned how through other vault kids.**

"Question 7...Oh no! A large mutated hand had grown out of your stomach! What do you do?" **Matthew picked D.) Pray to God in exchange for a life of devotion. Matthew knew one thing was for certain, if that ever happened...you're screwed and your best bet IS praying.**

"Question 8...A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?" **Matthew picked A.) Trade one of your prized possessions for the comics. Matthew believed in making deals and not conning people...unless they deserve it of course.**

"Question 9...You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and…" **Matthew picked C.) Put a firecracker into his toilet. That was just such a unique and strange answer that Matthew had to pick it.**

"Question 10,the final question...

Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?" **It didn't matter what he selected as it was all the same answer: the Overseer. Alphonse's self confidence annoyed Matthew, and that test question easily showed why.**

"Pencils down! That's the infamous G.O.A.T! See, it's not so bad. Make sure to turn in your test, you don't want to know what happens to people who fail the G.O.A.T." **knew all his class would turn in their test, he did it to most just mess and scare with them a little bit. He walked to his desk and sat down as he watched the approaching students.**

***10-15 minutes pass by.***

"CHAPLAIN! THE VAULT CHAPLIN!" **Matthew stared dumbfounded as Amata laughed. Matthew was Catholic and did attend church every now and then but...a chaplain? He wanted to be a doctor like his father, or a vault security officer like Gomez. Amata, of course, got the vault legislator which means she played an important role and could lead into a future overseer opportunity for her. He didn't blame her for laughing at him anyways, her job was better, Matthew struggled knowing the different medicines and the closest thing he ever got to shooting a gun was racking up a ton of radroach kills with his BB gun. **

"Well...did you answer question 10 right? You picked A.) Overseer and not B.) Overseer? Yes? Well I don't know what to tell you then." ** laughed as Matthew rolled his eyes. suddenly stopped laughing looked around the room was empty except for the three and leaned forward.**

"Psst...this test is bullshit. Most people's jobs don't really fit their personality except for Susie, maybe Paul, Amata and even Butch...man, that dude and his hair! I loved telling him he was going to be a barber...screw that kid...anyhow, I'm getting off track." ** went into his computer and went to put in Matthew's future job. Instead of Chaplain, he put Doctor.**

"Don't tell anyone." ** made a 'shhh' sound and Matthew figuratively zipped his lips and plucked it away to show that he understood and wouldn't tell anyone. Amata simply grinned and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. **"Now get out of here, skidaddle and all that good stuff!" ** laughed as the two students left the classroom.**

"Come on Matt let's go do something and then after, we can go hang out and watched some old pre-war holotapes, eat some Fancy Lad Snack cakes and drink some Nuka-Cola. Maybe listen to old songs on the vault PA radio." **Matthew loved the sound of the idea that Amata just gave. His father wouldn't care and Amata did tell him that her father was busy all day so he wouldn't be home...wouldn't be home...that sounded like a perfect idea to the young man. And if he wanted things to go like wanted...it would also be Amata's first time. Matthew smiled widely and Amata noticed with a laugh.**

**If it did go that way, Amata would be willing to do it. She's even thought about it before. But not for the feel or wanting to do it for the first time, but because she wanted to make Matthew happy and alright. That was just in her nature to make people feel happy, an all around charismatic person. She also did an extreme amount of service and good deeds for the vault and it's residents, resulting in many friends and residents saying she should be the next overseer. Amata then looked up at Matthew.**

"So I assume that's a yes?" **Amata asked and of course, Matthew responded with a yes. The two puppy love teens held hands.**

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." **The two walked off to the dinner. Big smiles on their faces and filled with good vibes…**

**Little did they know that Matthew's whole life was about to change...forever.**


End file.
